teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
DoorMouse
DoorMouse is a recurring character in Team Umizoomi. He first appears in "The Butterfly Dance Show". He is last seen in "Little Panda Joe". Physical Appearance DoorMouse looks kind of like a brown mouse. Despite being a mouse, he does not have a tail to show it (The tail most likely tucked in his pants). He wears a blue jacket and pants, a light blue t-shirt, red boots, a yellow vest, and a red stop-sign badge. The stop-sign badge has various symbols depending on the job. In "Shark Car", DoorMouse has a different outfit consisting of a light blue sleeveless shirt, blue swimshorts, and a whistle. He also goes barefoot. He retains a yellow vest and a red stop-sign badge though. In "Shooting Star", DoorMouse retains most of his outfit except he has no stop sign badge. He adds a belt, red cowboy boots, a blue bandana, and an orange cowboy hat. This same outfit appears in "Boardwalk Games", but with a yellow hat. In the Umi Advent Calendar, DoorMouse is underneath the 16. He has a red jacket with qhite fuzzy lining and reddish sleeves and pants. His boots also have white fuzzy lining. He has a Santa hat and a green badge with possibly a bell on it. In "Sledding Snow Day", DoorMouse's regular vest is replaced with a winter puffy vest, He also has a blue fuzzy winter hat. In "Little Panda Joe", he has a yellow and blue checkered vest and a matching hat. Bio/Personality He is responsible for guarding and working on all doors, bridges, animals and anything you can think of that need a guard in Umi City, but that doesn't mean Team Umizoomi stops there. He does his job, but always lets the Team though and sometimes helps them. Sometimes he mistakes other animals and things for what he's supposed to capture and save (in Ellee the Elephant, he mistook Ellee for a dog and in Shark Car, he mistook Shark Car for an actual shark). He was once a guard for a dog park where only poofy poodles were allowed to come in. Geo used his Shape Powers to disguise Bot as a poofy poodle, and Door Mouse thought that Bot was a poofy poodle. He is helpful and friendly most of the time and is seen all the time with Team Umizoomi. Sometimes Team Umizoomi will help him, no matter if he needs it or not. Sometimes, he doesn't help out, like in "Shark Car" when he trapped Shark Car and Team Umizoomi in the trap and didn't let them out. Also in "Haircut Hijnx," they had to trick him, so they could get an Umi-Dollar Story It could be assumed that he met Team Umizoomi before the show began, but we're still not sure. Trivia *DoorMouse's role in Team Umizoomi may be almost similar to The Grumpy Old Troll from Dora The Explorer. The major differences are: **The Grumpy Old Troll is limited to just his bridge. DoorMouse guards or watches almost anything. **The Grumpy Old Troll gives riddles and puzzles to hinder the person. DoorMouse doesn't usually do that. *As of the episode "Super Soap", DoorMouse has a different voice. *DoorMouse has the most appearances (Besides Team Umizoomi and Umi Car) out of any character. *DoorMouse has a major appearance in the episode "DoorMouse in Space". *In "DoorMouse in Space", DoorMouse says "You guys really are superheroes!", implying that he didn't think Team Umizoomi were superheroes before. *In some of the episodes, Geo expresses anger against DoorMouse. We don't know why he does that. *The DoorMouse never appeared with The Troublemakers until Umi Grand Prix! (Episode). Gallery Head to DoorMouse/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Guardians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Anthropomophic Creatures Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 characters Category:Places Category:Plants Category:Locations Category:Episodes Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Major Episodes Category:Sports Category:Games Category:Vehicles Category:Character Songs